wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dust Warfare
A game designed by Andy Chambers and Mack Martin for Paolo Perente's DUST world. The game is published by Fantasy Flight Games and uses the same miniatures as the DUST Tactics line. Setting The game is set in 1947. Germany continues to wage war across Europe. The forces of Allies are united under one command to resist their enemies. The Soviet forces have left the alliance and joined with the Chinese to form the SSU. The Germans have a technological edge over their opposition due to captured alien technology. With this they have been able to produce heavily armoured and agile walkers, enhance the intellect of Gorillas and bring soldiers back from the dead to fight on again. The Nazi regime has been destroyed by internal forces, but the cause of their destruction, the Blutkreuz Korps have risen to hold a sway of power within Germany. The Allies have been forced to play catchup to the Axis technology. They continue to fight Germany, using whatever technology they can scrape together. The Allies are now united under the command of ASOCOM, with their ranger force fighting battles all across the globe. The Sino-Soviet Union formed after Stalin's disgust at discovering secret peace negotiations between the other Allies and Germany. Though technologically outmatched by both opponents the SSU makes up for this difference with strong armour, significant air capabilities and large numbers of soldiers. Game System The game uses 28mm (1/48) scale minitaures. The units are interchangeable with the Dust Tactics game and very similar with minor changes for weapon characteristics and special abilities. The mechanics defined units by their type, Soldier 1-4, Vehicle 1-7 and Air 1-3. The higher the number the stronger the armour of the unit. Infantry are often 5 Soldier 2 or 3 Soldier 3. Light vehicles are Vehicle 3, medium Vehicle 4 or 5 and the heavies Vehicle 7. Attack helicopters are Air 2. Each weapon defines the number of dice to roll against the target type. The dice define a 1 in 3 chance of hitting. The game uses custom dice with a hit symbol and blank faces for misses. Normal d6 can be used with 5 or 6 as a hit. Hits can be saved by rolling dice equal to the unit level. Unsaved hits cause a kill. A soldier unit that his hit, even if nothing is killed, gains a suppression marker. The game is played in turns. Units are moved when activated. A unit normally has 2 activations to perform a move, shoot or other special actions (as well as special double move or shoot actions). Each turn initiative is determined by rolling a number of dice equal to units on the table. The lowest number of hits has initiative, so smaller or losing forces will gain the advantage. Each player then has a Command Phase, where they may use one activation and gain a reaction marker. This action can't be reacted to. Next follows the normal Unit phase where each unit has its 2 activations, less 1 for having a reaction marker and 1 for having a suppression marker. Enemy can react to actions taken with 12" of them. Scenarios The game comes with a standard set of two player scenarios. The Zverograd expansion adds 3 player scenarios. The game also contains a scenario builder where players can bid for what mission they want. This is done to allow players to tailor games to their armies strengths or to deny the opponent an advantage. There are multiple scenario builders, the one in the book and another for tournaments. Tactics The game requires a combined arm force approach. Suppression must be used to deny a reaction from an opponent, otherwise the act of moving to engagement range will see your forces being shot first. This requires a combined long range supporting fire to help other units advance. Most infantry can shoot up 16" but need to get within 12" to use their best weapons. Vehicles have a longer range. Category:Dust Category:Dust Warfare Category:Fantasy Flight Games Category:FFG Category:Andy Chambers Category:Paolo Perente